Duty
by Tsubasa Hikaru
Summary: "Being a knight means you must adhere to your duties and fulfill them with all your strength and face it with honor. That doesn't always mean you have to discard your feelings that may contradict it. Remember – duty is what one expects from others." An alternate 12th Cycle. What will the Hero choose? Ratings may change.
1. Duty

**AN: Hi everyone, HT here. First of all, I wish you all a very good New Year, and hopefully this year will bring with it all the good things that we can enjoy. That said, this is my second story in this Dissidia fandom, which I attained the inspiration from after composing my first ever fanfic, ****_Of Light and Lightning._**** For those who have read it, thank you for taking the time to read my simple and probably lackluster story! And for new readers, I do hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this story!**

**I plan to make this story a multi-chapter one, although I do not know how long will it be! In my head, the idea itself seems so short, but hopefully I can write -at the very least- a meaningfully decent (?) story (with a questionable length) that everyone can enjoy. Added with the fact that I write as the 'muse' comes to me...well. At least, one of my New Year's resolution is to write 500-1000 words a week...month...it already seems so daunting OTL**

**I suppose that is enough ranting from me, haha! Enjoy the story, and feel free to review with constructive criticisms because by obtaining feedback we can improve and strive to be better!**

* * *

**[Duty]**

"Being a knight means you must adhere to your duties and fulfill them with all your strength and face it with honor. That doesn't always mean you have to discard your feelings that may contradict it."

* * *

A soft white light illuminated the rustic brown hallway, illuminating the shadows of two people.

"Hey. How was the examination?"

A female wearing a white robe stepped forward, a tablet of some sorts held on her hand.

The male scientist nodded slowly. "I think we could have done better, but for the time being we are progressing smoothly. The particle reactions went as I expected, no incompatibility factors appeared as well. Apparently, the ether infusions are successful; we should see an increase in internal metabolism of thirty percent or so in a couple of days."

The female scientist smiled wryly. "Always the long-winded person." Tapping the tablet on her hand, she continued. "Good to hear, though. It would be very much unlike you if you failed."

The male scientist shrugged, and returned the smile. "You give me far too much credit. Besides, aren't we both scientists, having the same profession and working towards the same goal?"

The reply was a light tap on the male scientist's head - or rather, his forehead due to the height difference between the two - from the tablet the female held.

"The only difference being our positions. Isn't that right, Chief?"

"Don't forget the height."

Face glowing bright red, she slammed her tablet on the male's stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. That was quickly followed by multple beatings with said tablet to whichever part of his body that could be hit.

After a coughing fit, followed by countless repetitions of "I'm really sorry", the female scientist relented.

"I'm really sorry. Look, I'll buy you food for the whole month!"

"Really?"

"Yes, truly!"

Several seconds passed, and eventually, the female scientist nodded triumphantly.

"Fine. I'll just pick the most luxurious meal, everyday!"

The male groaned. "Right...there goes my salary."

"Don't be ridiculous! You're paid immensely by the government, you have researchers under your command...you have the capable me as your assistant...what more could you ask for?"

"I suppose that is true...and you know I need you, my dear assistant." He shook his head, a hand massaging his temples. "If only you weren't so engrossed in your own research..."

Her only response was to laugh softly, her strawberry blond hair gently swaying back and forth.

"Yes, yes, yes, but you can handle it yourself, right? It's just regular examination, after all!"

The male scientist sighed. "Do as you like..."

Just then, the sound of hurried footsteps caught both scientists' attention.

A youth, also wearing a white lab coat stopped short from the duo, panting slightly while trying to regain his breath.

After a few moments, the male scientist spoke to the youth. "Calm down, boy. What is the matter?"

"...I'm sorry, Sir, but I think you have to come to the laboratory now."

The scientist's eyes hardened.

"Tell me what happened."

After a few moments of tense silence, the youth looked at the man on the eyes and finally answered.

"The subject woke up."

And he woke up as well.

* * *

"There is something troubling you."

Cosmos' voice gently echoed through the Order's Sanctuary. The nameless warrior simply blinked, his khaki cape fluttering ever so gently in the wind.

"I am fine, Cosmos. It is nothing to worry about. But.."

Silence descended onto the realm. The warrior turned towards the Goddess, and bowed on one knee, movements ever so formal and composed.

"I thank you for your concern."

Cosmos simply smiled gently.

What the warrior did not notice is the bitter smile that adorned her otherwise immaculate face.

* * *

"Get over it. I'm not one for taking orders from someone like you."

Purple and blue clinked together softly as the Warrior of Light turned towards Lightning.

"Why do you not?"

Lightning scoffed.

"Are we actually doing this?"

The warrior stood still.

"You're annoying, that's why."

Lightning then turned away, her rosy pink hair flowing as if to mockingly slap the warrior's face. He, however, thought none of it and merely gazed upon her slowly moving figure.

"You coming? The patrol's not gonna finish itself, you know."

* * *

"Would you kindly accept an invitation to-"

"Piss off, Zidane. Not interested."

Zidane clutched his chest, a horrific expression plastered upon his face.

"Oh, how the roses have thorns that hurt aplenty!" gracefully stepping around like an opera actor Zidane flung his hands up in mock despair, with a voice to match.

Lightning didn't even bat an eyelid at the act.

"Are you asking for it?" Lightning slowly moved her hand onto the hilt of her Blazefire Saber. Zidane visibly blanched.

"Shutting up now."

The mood lightened up as some of the Cosmos warriors chuckled at the sight. Sensing the easing situation, Zidane simply grinned and trotted back to Bartz and Squall. His steps stopped halfway through as he caught a glance of their fearless leader's face.

Then a grin broke through.

Squall, seeing his friend monkeying around, simply sighed.

_'I hope Zidane doesn't mess around too much with him…though I'd say he's screwed if he does.'_

* * *

Lightning sighed.

"Remind me again why I have to take up Zidane's place."

The knight replied with a tact that is already known throughout the Warriors; a clear and concise tone that somehow irritates the PSICOM sergeant.

"Zidane cannot be found anywhere, and the others are busy. That only leaves you, Lightning, as the only one available."

Holding back from spouting curses all over, Lightning spitefully spoke.

"That damn monkey…I'm going to shoot him for this."

The Warrior raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he inquired.

"Because of this. I…" Lightning took a deep breath and sighed again.

"Look. I want to get this over with as soon as possible. Can we just walk?" Without waiting for a reply, once again Lightning trudged on, continuing the patrol.

The hero nodded, seemingly ignorant of her annoyance and walked on.


	2. Cause

**AN: HT here. I suppose I have to firstly apologize for the short chapter(s), because I don't really think fitting it all would be nice...for the continuity...of...the story? I try to think of every chapter as a visual sort of 'scene' (complete with sfx and voice acting too! I wonder if my imagination's running wild), and in my thoughts joining it up, say, Chapters 2 and 3 into one would not really provide a feeling of 'continuity' that I expect. I hope to, and I will try to enforce the fact to myself that progressive chapters must be longer and longer, and hopefully not bore you all if it got really long! All in all, I just want you, the readers, to enjoy the story.**

**A huge thank you to anabel the lady shark who pointed out that Lightning is a _Guardian Corps_ sergeant, not a _PSICOM_ sergeant. Even though she is an ex-sergeant (information gotten from FFWikia); fixed it for future chapters. So, thanks, anabel!**

**Reviews and comments are greatly welcome, but I do appreciate it if there are no pointless criticism such as 'This story sucks' and such; rather, it would be better for those who comment like that to provide a constructive criticism so that both me and the commentator and others, by extension, can learn how to write better.**

**That's enough from me, I guess. Enjoy the next chapter of 'Duty'! Chapter 3 will be up soon.**

* * *

**[Cause]**

"Cosmos."

A deep voice reverberated through the Sanctuary as Golbez stepped on towards the throne.

"Golbez," Cosmos nodded at him, "What is it that brings you here?"

"I shall cut to the chase. This is already the twelfth cycle, and your forces has always subsequently lost. And yet, why do we still must fight? Is this the will of the Gods…nay," Golbez stared deep into the eyes of the Goddess of Harmony.

"Is this what _you_ want?"

"It is..the will of the Great Will. I cannot do anything. I can only fight, even if I do not want to." Cosmos returned the stare with her deep blue eyes.

"No. What you said is not true. You wish for it to end, do you not?" Golbez sensed a slight change in the Goddess' expression. "You do not want to see your champions suffering any longer in this endless conflict, am I correct?" He pressed on, his stare slowly becoming more and more pointed as the Goddess silently ponders his question.

And finally Cosmos spoke. Her eyes lost the usual clarity she has whenever she faces her champions, and her façade went down for the first time. "I…do. I do not understand why they would so willingly fight for me with their lives, only to perpetuate this conflict." Blue orbs wavered as Cosmos sorrowfully took her heart's contents out to the Thaumaturgist. "For them to return to where they belong, that is my only wish. I do not want them to continue this meaningless act…" Her voice was cut off by Golbez's sharp tone.

"Even for him? For that one, who fights for you with the utmost conviction out of all of your warriors?"

The stare turned into a glare. Cosmos fell into a deeper silence.

The waves slowly passed on the ground as Cosmos slowly spoke after a long silence.

"I…do not know."

"Do you? Or perhaps you simply do not wish to know?" Golbez took one last look at the Goddess' conflicted expression, and walked away.

"No matter. With a will so weak, I am not surprised if this cycle shall continue. I bid you farewell, Goddess of Harmony. The next time we meet, shall be as adversaries."

Cosmos was already gone in a flash of light even before Golbez finished his sentence.

* * *

_'What the hell? I'm stuck with him, and now we're stuck on a storm? How in Cosmos' name could there be a storm here, in all places?'_

Lightning inwardly cursed herself into actually complying with the Warrior's request for a patrol. Stuck on the midst of a savage typhoon, their only chance of survival is to hunker down on a conveniently placed cave on the edge of the area (The Warrior of Light actually said "Cosmos is watching over us. This must be her guidance," much to Lightning's dismay), and they barely made it just before the typhoon intensifies.

Looking back towards the cave's insides, Lightning saw the Warrior pull out an object from his back pocket. On closer inspection, the object looked like a curved fang of some sorts, a dull red tint covering the entirety of the fang. Then, the hero placed it upon the ground as he spoke softly Lightning could not understand what he muttered. All of a sudden, the fang-like object burst into flames, lighting up the entirety of the structure. Looking at the cave after it was lit revealed that the cave actually did not stretch that far back. It wouldn't be wrong to even say that it's just a hole placed in the middle of nowhere. Lightning simply shrugged. She was going to hold off her annoyance in being stuck here and wait it out.

"Did you use magic?" Lightning asked, trying to drive her mind off from her bad thoughts.

The Warrior shook his head. "It is called a Fire Fang." Taking out a similarly shaped fang from the back pocket, he held it out to Lightning for her to see. The fang glows dimly, illuminated by the flames, and Lightning found herself staring on the object absentmindedly until the Warrior continued. "This is the first time I had to use it this way, since it is normally used as a weapon. I simply controlled the intensity so it would not produce an...unfavorable result."

"Huh. First was the sword, now this? I didn't think you're the creative type."

Wordlessly nodding, the leader stood up and looked at Lightning straight on the eye, his aquamarine orbs looking deep into Lightning's blue ones.

"I simply make do with what I have. But I have something else in mind." There was silence in the cave, otherwise taken up by the sounds of roaring winds and the occasional thunder present. As the Warrior started to speak once again, Lightning took notice that the lightning ("Really?" she thought) lost its voice when he spoke, his voice reverberating through the cave, his eyes never letting go of the pink-haired warrior's.

"We need to talk."

* * *

"Zidane, there you are! We were all worried, you know? Where have you been?" The worried voice of Bartz was shrugged off by the thief.

"Calm down, Bartz! I was just doing some..business," He finished with a flourish of his hand, "involving our leader and a certain thorny rose."

Onion Knight, who was with Bartz at the time, suddenly gasped and quickly pointed an accusing finger towards Zidane. "You WHAT? So you weren't gone for _any_ reason for the patrol!" The angry voice of the Onion Knight spread through the whole warrior's encampment.

"What is it?" Laguna, Firion and Cecil followed by the others hurriedly walked towards the source of the noise, only to find a rather miffed Onion Knight and a grinning Zidane facing each other off.

"Zidane slacked off patrol duties with the Warrior, and _Lightning_ has to go accompany him in Zidane's place!" Making sure to emphasize the name _'Lightning'_ he youth glared pointedly at the thief, which was ignored by a swish of his tail.

"Okay…we all know Zidane can be mischievous sometimes, but what's with your reaction?" Firion questioned. "You're not usually...oh." The rebel stopped, drops of sweat quickly appearing, a look of horror plastered on his face. Laguna, oblivious to the whole thing, looked at him like Firion just saw the Emperor himself. "You okay, Firion?" Cecil, sensing what Firion meant, quickly pulled Laguna in and whispered the news. Laguna made a hand gesture while saying 'Oh' as the others started to comprehend Firion's actions. Realization slowly dawning on the other warriors, they slowly turned to look at the perpetrator of the crime.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, chill! They should be back already...right? It's not like they...hate each other...right?" The aerial ace's words slowed down to a halt as he received no reply, receiving instead disapproving glares from the males. This time, even Terra's lips turned into a frown, followed by the other females ("The girls too?!" he thought). The thief simply grinned sheepishly.

"Oops?" Zidane squeaked out.

At that point, Squall simply nodded, satisfied with the aerial ace's reaction.

_'Yep, he's screwed.'_

* * *

**Extra Note:  
**

**I snuck in a reference to my first fanfic, _Of Light and Lightning_ in this chapter! If anyone finds it, kudos to you, pat yourself on the back and have a digital cookie.**


	3. Manikin

**[Manikin]**

"Wait, wait. You're saying I'm being too 'hostile' to the others?" Lighning crossed her hands. "You must be delusional or you are just _that_ retarded," she scoffed.

"Am I wrong? Based from your reactions, anyone would-"

"But everyone didn't. They _laughed_. Gods, you are so damned blunt I wouldn't be surprised you couldn't tell a joke and a threat apart!" She finished her sentence, throwing her hands up in the air. "Dumbass," Lightning muttered again, "can't even take a hint…"

The Warrior blinked again several times, seemingly unable to comprehend what she said. '_That reaction was a joke?' _he thought. "I still do not understand. How is pointing a weapon at your own comrade be considered a joke? That would be viewed as an act of aggression from you."

Lightning had enough. Stomping her feet to hoist her up on the air, she glared at the leader and sent daggers to his eyes, only to face an unflinching pair of aquamarine orbs. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you? You can't take a joke, you take everything too seriously, you act like you're always on your toes as if anything would jump out at you…_do you even have anything inside that tin can of yours_?" Showing no change in his expression, the Warrior of Light coolly replied back. "I simply do not see any need for such trivialities. We are at a war, and we must constantly be on our guard to prepare and face our enemies, so we can fi-"

"Damn them all! What will _you_ do when it's all done? Still act like a goddamn stuck-up?"

"No, I do not see-"

"I'm not done yet! 'We're at a war', you say? Not everyone can hold everything in and act like nothing has happened! We're _humans_, not manikins! If you can't even change how you treat others, you're just as pitiful as those Chaos Warriors...no, you're just as worthless as those abominable _manikins_." Lightning worded the last word, rather, spat it with considerable enmity directed at the Hero.

_'Manikin.'_

'_Well at least that brought up something,' _the pinkette thought. Cosmos' protector stood still, brows furrowed while seemingly taken aback by Lightning's question. And his reply took Lightning by surprise.

"_Me, _a_ manikin_?" The icy tone of the Warrior of Light is unmistakable, "I have nothing to go by, Lightning. I have no place to return to, I have nobody to wait for my return.." The warrior paused. "I don't even _have_ a name. Do you expect me to be able to do anything else, when I cannot even recall who- what I am?" The Warrior stood still. And yet, Lightning could see it. His body tense, his posture wavering, even for the slightest of moments, right after her outburst. Emotions swirled inside his aquamarine eyes, replacing his usual stoic demeanor and for the first time, the Flash saw a side she has never seen before in the knight.

"Do not tell me how to act around others, when you cannot even treat your own comrades with the respect and care they deserve!"

"Hey, I-" Lightning tried to cut off the Warrior's accusation, but met an abrupt stop as the Warrior continued.

"I am not the same manner of being as those _abominations_. I am also a _human_, like you and the others." Reining in his expression, he stopped for a moment. But for Lightning, it's as if the previously flinching Warrior was gone. No emotions were felt, just like whenever the Warrior spoke matter-of-factly, except that it sounds particularly worse than usual. And yet, with an audibly quieter tone, he spoke. "Do you know how excruciating it feels to search for a neatly erased trace of handwriting of my own memory? That pull when you realize that you still have some semblance of identity, can you even feel it? I can. And I know that is the only thing I can abide by, for without that, I am nothing. _Nothing_, but perhaps, as you say, a soulless, mindless manikin. Can you imagine how pitiful it is?"

For some reason, Lightning did not pay attention to the still raging storm outside, rather, she did not hear it over her fellow soldier's words; as if his voice overwhelms everything.

Everything, even herself.

The Warrior paused for a moment, before once again opening his lips to speak.

"We have a duty to fight for Cosmos, and I am doing all in my power to ensure that we bring victory for the Goddess. How can you expect us, as comrades in arms, to fight properly when we cannot even organize _ourselves_? If I cannot direct even you, one of my own comrades, properly...how will we win this war?"

His retort left Lightning speechless. Really? _This_ bad of an identity-slash-leadership crisis?

As if to reply to Lightning's question, the Warrior of Light continued on. "This is not something one can face and struggle with alone, yet I realize that you and the others do not share the same debilitation that I have. Thus, it is not probable for me to share these pointless thoughts," a pause from the Warrior, "and expect anyone to understand. As for my memories, if I let go of this minuscule remnant of my past identity, I would first be betraying the trust of those who knew me before, and secondly, you, and our fellow Warriors." One hand balled into a fist, he put it gently on his chest, eyes never leaving Lightning's own.

"I am the Warrior of Light, and I do not want to let go of what I am now. I know that somewhere, someplace, _someone_ called me by my name."

The hero stepped slowly until he was directly face-to-face with the Guardian Corps sergeant.

"And as long as I hold this dear to my heart, I can fight. This is my guiding light..." Staring deeply onto Lightning's eyes, he softly spoke.

"...to return where I belong."

Without further ado, the Warrior walked towards the edge of the cave, leaving the dazed Lightning by the fire.

It took her several moments to take it all in._ 'that's just plain...sad. I didn't know he had nothing to go back to…Great, Lightning, you just messed up your so-called peace time. But it's all his fault. Yes, it_ is _his fault_...'

Even with all this, deep inside Lightning's heart she truly acknowledges that what scares her the most is how he kept on answering it with his usual albeit wavering stoic demeanor. Answering all the way, always keeping up a blank mask, as if nothing happened.

But deep inside the Warrior's heart, something cracked.

No more words were exchanged further that night.

* * *

"All right, we have to go look for them now!" Laguna shouted, trying to break the tense atmosphere.

It did not work. Laguna was left speechless, an awkward smile gracing his face while scratching the back of his head. At least, until one very long and tense silence Kain spoke up.

"I agree with Laguna; we must endeavor to locate the two of them immediately. We are in risk of losing two of our most powerful comrades, after all. I suggest we send a search party to try and look for them," The dragoon proposed.

"I'll go!" Zidane's voice piped out just after Kain told his suggestion. "I have to make it up and apologize to them…or at least, try to…" Zidane scratched his head sheepishly, a bitter smile on his face. "I can imagine Lightning actually shooting me now…" he lamented. Oh, how his plan had failed spectacularly! And to think he thought their fearless leader's gaze held something 'special' towards the pinkette, oh how he was terribly wrong. And now the other warriors are panicking about it. _'Yep, I am so dead.'_

"I am coming too. I can summon Bahamut and Ixion to search for them on a wider area." Yuna joined in, stepping forward towards the thief. Zidane obviously welcomed the additional (female) company, his tail swishing back and forth happily.

"Then, I shall go as well." Kain spoke out. The monkey tail abruptly stopped swishing.

"Kain, no! I will go. You must stay with the others and look out if they managed to return." Cecil shot back. "I will be fine, Cecil, but thank you for the concern," waving a hand towards the flustered Cecil, Kain interjected, "it would be better if you stay with the others."

Defeated, Cecil could only nod. "...Very well. We will wait for your return with Lightning and our leader. Take care of yourself." Cecil told him, as he and the others bid the trio good luck.

* * *

**AN: Hello, everyone. I hope you all are having a good day, as always. Here is the third chapter of 'Duty'. I feel like I want to lengthen this chapter, but for some reason I kept telling myself 'no save the good part after this! But wait I should put it in to make it more tense!', but in the end, I decided to split the chapters. Felt like it would be more...dramatic? Hopefully the separate chapters turn out to combine well.**

**At first glance I really wouldn't thought I will put in an identity-crisis WoL, much less the 'unstable' WoL. But after thinking about it, it is actually kinda interesting to explore the psyche of this character, because it is not a definite truth that he has nothing, even if he's a manikin. I mean, he retains that blunt (and sometimes annoying) attitude from past cycles, and that speaks something about him as a person and a character.**

**After reviewing several parts from the previous chapters, I would like to make clear of the current cycle situation, just so everyone has a general background of the war. This is an AU of the twelfth cycle (on the summary as well btw), and I deliberately put Terra in as a Cosmos Warrior immediately, because this assumes the fact that what happened with Vaan and Terra on the original Duodecim to happen on the previous cycle. But they lost too on the eleventh cycle, so obviously the pair forgot all about the clown-bashing and the running away (hand in hand, d'aww) part. But still, all of the Cosmos Warriors retain part of their already hazy memories and traits, so obviously now the 'big brother' faction of Onion Knight and Vaan will be joined by Terra. I wonder if it will lead to a love triangle? But then again, OK is still a kid, so...*sounds of OK screaming obscenities on the background*...nevermind.**

**Anyway. Another long and I guess pointless rant, so I'll cut myself short here. Next chapter will be...interesting. Hopefully you all will like it, as well as this chapter (hopefully)! Reviews and comments are appreciated, as always. See you later!**


	4. Weak

**[Weak]**

"Let us go."

That was the first time words were spoken on the next day.

Lightning simply nodded, and the unlikely pair made their way out of the cave, beginning their trek back to the Order's Sanctuary.

The silent journey passed on for several hours, until they reached a forest clearing. Sensing no imminent danger, the Warrior of Light decided that it is a good time as any to catch a short break.

"Why do we have to stop? We can just wing it." Came Lightning's exasperated reply.

The warrior shook his head in response, "We cannot take any chances." His abrupt response confused Lightning. Instantly, yesterday's events came back to her like a wave, as she inwardly sighed and simply obliged with the leader's commands. Taking a moment to look at the warrior, Lightning noticed that he was not as composed as usual. Inside those pair of aquamarine orbs lies an inexplicable swirl of emotion, which shifted and stared back at Lightning. Caught off-guard by the Warrior of Light's stare, Lightning quickly composed herself and continued staring, as if nothing was wrong ('and damn the gods, I don't want him knowing that I stared at him for half the the trip', she inwardly muttered).

She hated it. Steeling herself for the inevitable, Lightning finally broke the silence.

"Look. About yesterday..."

She did not even had the time to finish, the Warrior quickly cutting over her. "I do not wish to bring that up again. Just leave it be."

Lightning couldn't accept this. "Don't kid me. You're so disturbed I could practically see it." His stare turned into a glare. "I said enough, Lightning." Almost sounding like a low growl, the knight bitterly cut Lightning once again.

_'What the hell? I was only going to apologize and he just had to act like a stuck-up-!'_ As Lightning began to retort her voice left her, noticing that something was wrong in the air; a sickening, malevolent aura emanating around the entire area.

A similar reaction was found on her fellow Cosmos warrior. His glare disappeared without a trace, replaced with a hardened stare. Wordlessly, Lightning nodded, stood up and positioned her hands on her Blazefire Saber.

"Do you think we do not notice you? Show yourself!" The hero's call was replied with an ominous laughter that reverberated through the silent forest.

"As expected." The large stature of the Chaos Knight was slowly revealed as Garland made his way towards the duo.

* * *

"I suppose the fates have predestined this." The dim light emanating from the two holes in the Nemesis' visor glimmered with an unknown spirit. The Warrior silently unsheathed his weapon, maintaining his expressionless mask. Strangely enough, what started as a deep chuckle turned into a bellowing laughter as Garland dragged his titanic blade to the front of his armor.

"How laughable. To think that you, of all people, would lose your composure over something as trivial as this. Is this an insult to me?" Garland shouted, pointedly staring at the Warrior of Light.

No reaction was given. The Chaos Knight inwardly grinned.

"Very well. Then a fight we shall have!"

Lightning quickly jumped in, Blazefire Saber at the ready. "Then have at you!"

Garland swiftly dodged, a feat that Lightning found impossible given his bulk, and swung his blade horizontally. Ducking over the line of fire, Lightning jumped back and changed her Saber into the gun form, firing several bullets that ricochet uselessly from Garland's blade.

The Warrior quickly stepped in as Lightning switched places with him, blade at the ready and thrusting it towards the False Stalwart. Garland, expecting the attack, pulled his blade into two and using it as a makeshift cross halted the Warrior's charge. "Pitiful! Is this the limit of what you're able to do?" Garland spat. The Hero expressionlessly bore his eyes upon the Fell Knight and swung his left arm, with shield in hand, towards the unprotected part of Garland's face. A clang and an 'oomph!' resounded as Garland was hit squarely on the face, staggering back only for the Warrior to manipulate his shield with the power of light to swiftly deal consecutive bashes at Garland, ending with a sharp thrust of his hand. The shield, empowered by the light shot forward and dealt a blow that flung the Chaos Knight away, slamming into several trees and breaking them with a loud crack.

Shakily standing up, Garland laughed. "Now this is more like it! Come, let us fight more!" No sooner than the words left his mouth Garland leapt into the air, holding his weapon overhead as it shifted onto a bizarre form resembling an axe.

"Tremble!"

Both the Warrior and Lightning quickly leapt to the sides as the impact of Garland's hit caused a miniature earthquake around them, several protrusions of the earth jutting out as spikes narrowly hitting the Cosmos Warriors.

"Face me, weakling! Or is your resolve that weak?! You do not fight for nothing, do you?!"

Garland's taunt reverberated through the forest. For the slightest of moments, the Warrior flinched.

_'You have nothing to go back to. Nothing. Why do you even fight?' _A mocking voice echoed within the hero. He quickly shook his head, and refocused himself. _'I do not need such a reason. I still am able to retain my identity - limited as it may be, and I still have a purpose to fight. Just to protect Cosmos, and my comrades, that is enough.' _The voice seemed to have a life of its own, and laughed.

_'Really?'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Lightning recovered from the roll and quickly put her left hand forward, where a white, glowing aura enveloped it.

"Ruinga!" Lightning shouted, as her magic shot out from her hand, swirling white balls of energy directed towards the Nemesis. Garland did not even bother to pull his hammer-like weapon, rather dragging it along the ground in a rotating motion. Gaining considerable momentum the weapon was swung like a bat, hitting the balls of ruin and eradicating it. "Foolish! You cannot hope to touch me with such weak magic! Now break before my strength!" Garland retaliated by splitting his hammer into two blades and infusing them with energy, the blades glowing ominously red and rotating, as if having a life of its own. "Unleash the fury, and crumble!" As soon as the words left Garland's mouth, his blades glowed brightly, firing a multitude of flaming lances towards Lightning. Cursing under her breath she tried to dodge away, to no avail; the flaming lances were too fast for her. Lightning grunted as she positioned her Blazefire Saber in front of her, trying to block the flames. The impact however, never came.

"Lightning!"

Swords of light pierced through the flame lances, erasing both of them in an explosion. The Warrior of Light soon came to the side of Lightning, his face an unreadable mask as always aside from the slightly increased breathing rate he has. Even so, Garland was once again shooting the lances, this time aimed for the duo. "Burn together then, Cosmos warriors!"

Without sparing a glance to her comrade Lightning voiced a quick 'thanks', and she once again thrust her hand forward, this time glowing a gentle blue.

"I'll return the favor. Waterga!" Pillars of water jutted out from her palm and collided with the flaming lances head-on, blasting steam and hot air throughout the area.

Sensing a small opening Lightning quickly turned to the Warrior. "This is not looking good. We need to retreat!" Again, the mocking voice returned to the Warrior of Light's head.

_'Retreat? She made you weak. It's her fault you are weak like this. Show her you're better than this! Garland is nothing, he is weak! Finish him off! Show her that you are not to be trifled with!'_

The hero found himself gritting his teeth, and with a dark undertone Lightning never heard from the Warrior, he spoke. "You retreat. I will not."

Bewildered, Lightning glared at him. "What the hell are you going on about? We're clearly at a disadvantage here! Screw your 'knight's pride' and let's go!" Her words were futile, only serving to somehow infuriate the Warrior. "I am _not_-"

"YOU DARE MUCK AROUND?!" Garland blasted through the fog, his weapon now a formed into lance threatening to skewer both the Cosmos warriors.

"Shit!" Lightning loudly cursed, and she dodged the incoming thrust, followed by the Warrior. Quickly readjusting themselves, Lightning and the Warrior of Light retaliated back, as Lightning leapt to the air. Angling herself, she split her Blazefire Saber into two swords and dashed towards Garland. "Eat this!" Lightning charged, only to be blocked by the Stalwart's blade single-handedly. "Foolish. Now, die." Caught off-guard, Lightning was unprepared as Garland swung his blade downwards with a vicious overhead swing, repelling and pushing the Guardian Corps sergeant with the momentum of the overhead motion to slam her onto the ground.

A sickening crack resounded. The impact was too much and Lightning found herself bounced back to the air like a rag doll from the sheer force the Chaos Knight now exuded. She could only brace herself, weakly positioning her blade towards Garland. Without missing a beat, Garland followed up with a vicious horizontal strike, swatting Lightning away like a baseball batter striking a home run. Lightning flew towards a tree, yet the momentum of the blow proved too strong as the tree cracked under the strain of an object slamming into it. The force of the hit knocked the air out of Lightning's lungs, followed with another crack as Lightning spat out blood. She fell to the ground, unmoving.

* * *

The events, too quick to react to, left the Warrior speechless. Dashing towards his fallen ally, he stood in front of Lightning, a deadly glare pointed towards his nemesis. "Hmph. She was too weak." Garland nonchalantly stepped forward once again, only to face swords of light flying towards him. "How foolish." Swatting them like it was nothing, he moved on. "You have grown weaker. Your hesitation..." Garland paused, before seeming to comprehend the situation, and continued. "I see. Because of this wench, you have grown soft! Because of these so-called comrades...no, you cannot even protect your 'comrades'! How weak!"

"I am _not_ weak!" A sharp, vicious reply came out of the Warrior to the Chaos Knight's surprise. His calm mask shattered, with a face twisted with anger he rushed forward. The hero launched a vicious blade dance, combining his swordplay alongside his shield to duel Garland's now twin blades. "I-" a diagonal slash was parried. "-will-" another slash deflected. "-not-" his shield thrust repelled. "-stand for this! Come, light!" Blade glowing with an otherworldly light, the Warrior thrust forward. Steel kissed steel as Garland returned the blow with his blades locked together. "You are blinded by anger, too? This is too pitiful. Far too pitiful! Admit it, you fool! You are weak! You are _nothing_!" Garland venomously spat as he swung his blade upwards, deflecting the Warrior's thrust and forcing him to step backwards. The light dims softly, before it dissipated entirely from the Warrior's blade.

_'You are weak, and because of that Lightning will die. You are pitifully weak, so you will die. You're just a manikin, and you are nothing, worthless, a nobody; so you will die.'_ As if to echo Garland's sentiments, the mocking voice only grew louder, tormenting the Warrior.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" The Warrior roared, causing Garland to step back, staring at the hero.

"I am _not_ a manikin! I am _not_ weak! I do _not_ fight for nothing! I fight for the light! For Cosmos, and for my comrades! I am _not_ NOTHING!"

_'But you ARE!'_ Both the voice and Garland roared, as the Chaos Knight let loose a devastating string of blows with his twin blades. Bracing himself for the impact, the Warrior raised his shield, and chanted. "Shine!" His shield glowed and shot out several beams of light, only to flicker uselessly upon Garland's strike. The hit was too powerful, the light's otherworldly glow faded as the Warrior was forced to slide back, who can only stare in shock. _'The light...'_

Not giving the hero a chance to retaliate, Garland moved on, and began a flurry of brutal strikes towards the Warrior. Barely able to repel the vicious onslaught of the enemy eventually the Hero was caught off-guard and a severe horizontal blow was dealt to his side as the blade of the False Stalwart flung him onto the ground.

"Is that it?" Garland spat. "You…are you even fighting properly? Are you mocking me? Where is your usual mettle? Have you resigned your pitiful self onto defeat, and gave up?" The Warrior surprisingly retorted viciously, "I do not need to hear those words from one such as you!" Forcing himself to leap back up even with the severe injury that was dealt, he ran towards the Fell Knight. Shield dropped, both hands gripping his sword tightly, the hero attempted to deal an overhead slash with all his remaining strength towards his foe, only to be easily deflected by Garland. In return, the Nemesis swiftly slammed his fist right into the Warrior's gut.

A pitiful creak reverberated through the forest as his armor was bent inwards, the sheer force of Garland's punch being too much for his armor to bear. Feeling the air being expelled from his lungs, the Warrior was thrown back once again. Coughing out blood, he only managed to turn his head towards Garland, barely even able to stand, all the strength leaving his body. He opted to glaring towards the Nemesis instead, aquamarine blue eyes glowing with a blazing fury as it clashed with yellowy orbs.

However, Garland saw something else in those blue orbs of his sworn enemy.

Anguish. Regret. Pain.

_Weakness._

* * *

Inside the Warrior, a hollow emptiness began to crush his heart.

Powerless, he can only despair in his thoughts as realization dawned unto him.

_'Did the light...leave me? Am I just...that weak?'_

"I expected more of you. To think that the leader of the forces of Cosmos was broken this easily, and we have not yet fought for long in this cycle…you disgust me." Barely trying to contain the venomous undertone, Garland spoke towards the fallen Warrior of Light, as he lifted his sword up.

"You do not even deserve to fight."

'_Now you will die.'_

That was the last thing the Warrior heard before the world went white, and he surrendered himself to sleep's deep embrace.

* * *

**AN: Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger? I hope so.**

**HT here. Here's chapter 4 of Duty. To be honest, this is my first time writing up an action fight scene, and I have no clue on what to do. Well, at least until I took my PSP and replayed Duodecim, observing the moves and such (No, Garland can't do a FALCON PAWNCH in-game, that's what I did, and no, I never met a case where WoL's Radiant Sword cancels out Garland's fire lances and something), while also trying to be more...'creative'? I don't know if this miniscule amount of new ideas would affect the story somehow, but I feel that you could get more innovative in creating the attacks, like, say, vaporizing the flames with Waterga and so. By the way, Garland's overhead slash is reminiscent of Megaman Zero (the GBA game series)'s third slash. As for Lightning's 'ragdoll' effect, imagine you throw a tennis ball down until it bounces up to you then you quickly forehand it, like a baseball batter. Ouch(?).**

**Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter (by being tense and going all 'she's dead! He's dead! So fast!' thingy), and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	5. Shock

**[Shock]**

Garland slowly pulled back his sword.

Facing him is the Goddess of Harmony herself, Cosmos. Her face bore no trace of ill will, but deep inside her eyes Garland could see a spark of fury inside.

"I see you have come in person, Cosmos." Garland did not attempt to hide the distaste in his voice. "Why?"

"How can I stay put, while my warriors are being defeated?" Cosmos' voice rang soft but clear. There is a tone of finality in it that somewhat interests the Chaos Knight, and he snorted.

"Hah. How pitiful. Does this only apply to your precious 'Warrior', then?" The reply came as swiftly as the words left Garland's mouth.

"Do _not_ test me, Garland. Away from my sight." The ground slightly trembled, tendrils of light softly swirling the goddess. Her eyes never left Garland all the while, the spark of fury starting to slowly burn through the Goddess.

The Chaos Knight silently stared at the Goddess, before turning away. "Hmph. For a pathetic excuse of a warrior, it is surprising that he lasted this long. He even became the 'leader' of your weak forces! Such a disgrace is unforgivable, is it not?"

Grasping her hands tightly, Cosmos spoke. "My warriors are not weak. I believe that they will prevail, no matter what happens." Casting a glance towards her fallen knight with gentle, sad eyes, she continued,

"Even he, who believes the utmost in me, always tries and fights to the best of his ability. I know, and I do mean it when I say," Cosmos paused, looking back at Garland with cold, determined eyes.

"He will prevail, over you, and over Chaos."

At those words, Garland stopped. Turning his head sideways towards the Goddess, yellowy orbs blazing with renewed anger, he roared.

"You DARE put me on the same level as this pathetic insect?" Turning until he fully faced Cosmos herself, he stabbed his blade on the ground, the ground trembling by the display of power.

"Know that you have shown me how worthless you and your warriors are. Even though this cycle has just went past its early stages," pulling out the blade, Garland poised himself to strike.

"Remember that I have defeated you once, Cosmos." Silence reigned in the forest battlefield, until the Nemesis spoke with deep rage. "And I shall gladly do it again!"

"Begone!"

A bolt of light struck directly towards Garland, exploding and shaking the very earth he stood on. Caught off-guard, the Fell Knight was blown a good distance away from Cosmos and the fallen warriors, dust obscuring the view.

A lone figure can be seen in the middle of the impact zone, visage shadowed by the dust.

In his hand, a long lance.

His face was covered in a helmet resembling a dragon's mouth; mane that flowed out of the helmet billowing softly as he stood up straight.

Cosmos simply smiled.

"Kain."

* * *

"Are you all right, Lady Cosmos?"

Turning around to face the goddess, Kain walked towards her, bowing down in courtesy. Cosmos nodded, a faint smile graced her features.

"I am fine, Kain. Thank you. But, how did you..." Cosmos' voice died down, replaced by a shout from Zidane who entered the clearing with a barrel roll, weapon at the ready.

"The cavalry's here! No need to fear...huh, Cosmos? What are you doing in this place?" Seeing that there are no enemies on sight, the Aerial Ace scratched his head, confusion clearly depicted on his face.

At the same time, Yuna walked in, Ixion in tow. "Sir Zidane, how are they?" Seeing Cosmos, however, made her eyebrows rise up slightly, surprised at the goddess' appearance. "My Lady! I did not notice you were here! I only detected the Warrior and Light, and..." pausing briefly, Yuna quickly continued on. "Yes! Where is the Warrior and Lightning?"

Turning her face slightly towards the side, her lips now curled into a frown as Cosmos stared at her two fallen warriors. Without any delay, Kain and Zidane quickly walked up towards them, checking for their condition. A quick look revealed the ragged, yet soft breathing the Warrior and Lightning has, followed by a relieved sigh from Zidane and a small smile by Kain.

The relief was short-lived, as the newly arrived Cosmos Warriors shot their stares upon Garland. Armor slightly blackened from the impact of the dragoon's notable Jump attack, the Nemesis still stood tall, his cape still blown around by the soft wind. "I am surprised. To think that I am caught off guard by something as petty as this..." Looking at the dragoon, he spared a quick glance to the summoner and the gunslinger before quickly facing Cosmos. "It seems that your warriors still have a semblance of power." A swirling portal appeared behind the Stalwart, made entirely of darkness. The Cosmos Warriors immediately got into their battle-ready stance, before being interrupted by Garland's bellowing laughter. "Hah! This certainly is interesting! Very well! I shall leave you all to your own devices." Turning around, Garland slowly walked into the portal, only to stop just before he enters, head turned to stare one-eyed at the Goddess.

One glinting yellow orb shone wickedly against sea blue eyes. "Do not forget, Cosmos, that I have once slain you," Expressions of shock and disbelief ran through the remaining warriors, yet none were willing to speak up as they noticed the hard stare their Goddess gave to the Chaos Knight.

As he began to vanish in a portal of swirling darkness, he turned his head, away from the Goddess and her fallen warriors.

"And I can do it again."

* * *

"Aaand he's gone." Turning towards his fellow allies, Zidane tried to continue, yet fell short after looking at Kain and Yuna's expressions. Awkwardly, the thief spoke up. "How about we, uh, just go back and get our fearless leaders patched up?"

After a few moments of silence, Kain nodded. "...Yes. We should head back now." Cosmos can only smile bitterly at their actions. Of course, it is of no surprise for her to see her warriors shocked to silence.

_'What soldier does not hesitate when they hear that they have been fighting for so long?'_

_'What soldier does not fall in shock when they were told that their sole guardian deity was defeated?'_

_'What soldier will still hold a firm trust on their leader when they know that the leader hides many things from them?'_

"Forgive me." Cosmos softly mouthed up an apology, which was cut off by Yuna. "No, Lady Cosmos. It's all right. To think that we have been fighting in cycles...it is of course a shock for us. But for now, we have to help Lightning and the Warrior to recover. After that," looking directly towards the Goddess, Yuna continued.

"I hope you tell us the truth about this war."

Cosmos simply nodded.

* * *

**AN: Hello again, everyone, HT here. Here's Chapter 5 of Duty.**

**I was sick for the past week, hence I did not touch my computer at all. At least now I'm much better, and tada, a new chapter :D**

**Of course I wasn't gonna kill of WoL and Light so easily! I mean, the story is about them and a certain Goddess but I think you know already d:**

**Considering the cycles, I am taking a stance where the warriors can remember more experiences (or 'memories') the more they fight, ergo if they are in the cycles for longer they retain their 'memories' more, BUT only limited to their homeworld memories. As for they cycles, they do not remember that they have fought in the cycle, except if they won, which does not prove to be true for Cosmos Warriors since they keep on losing from cycle 001-011. Even so, the residual memories will still remain, explaining why (in-game) Kain can remember several things about his and Cecil's home world and such, meaning that Kain was in the cycle for quite a long time.**

**As for the Warrior, I think it's because he was _created_ by Cid, and subsequently losing every cycle (ouch) is why he does not retain any memories at all, only his personality and attitude. This would lead me to think that he has quite the strong fortitude to last against Shinryu's 'purification' which is really draining the warriors' memories. If Shinryu drains too much, the warriors would have 'nothing' left to give, that means they cannot be called back to the next cycle (IIRC Prishe is one example of this).**

**Currently typing up ideas for Chapter 6! Hopefully you all will stay tuned. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	6. Information

**[Information]**

Cables and machinery were scattered around the room, the dim glow from the monitors the only source of light illuminating the area. A number of scientists scurried about, frantically looking at the monitors and occasionally typing up something on the machine, only to sigh in frustration and panic.

Although the laboratory itself looks quite haphazard at a glance, closer observation reveals that all the machinery are, in fact, organized in a shape of an incomplete circle, like a circle with holes on several sides. This 'circle' houses a large, cylindrical glass tube covered by a protective gray outer layer. The outer layer is not quite transparent but not too opaque, barely providing those outside the tube to see the outline of what's inside. The tube was filled with some sort of liquid, and something else.

An outline of a humanoid figure.

The doors opened as the male scientist barged into the laboratory, his female assistant following close by. As soon as he arrived, he quickly barked orders to everyone present in the room.

"Status report, now!"

One scientist hurriedly picked up a bundle of papers and handed it to the male scientist, who snatched it and started reading the notes. Only the loud yet soft hum of the machines filled the room, as everyone present tensed up, daring not to speak up to the Chief Researcher. After a couple minutes, the male scientist - the Chief Researcher - put the papers on a nearby table, and walked towards the cylindrical tube.

"Sir, if I may..." One scientist's words were quickly cut off by the female assistant, who shot him a withering glare.

He quickly shut up.

Ignoring the scientist's plight, he Chief Scientist walked until he stopped right in front of a machine which was directly overlooking the tube. He pressed several button combinations, and after a short beep from the monitor, the tube let out a clicking sound as it slowly hissed and slid upwards, fully revealing what was inside.

A transparent liquid filled the tube, clearly showing everyone what was inside. A young man, eyes closed, floating inside the tube. His body was covered in a protective gray suit that clung to him, highlighting his slightly muscular body. Black, unkempt hair swayed gently as it floated inside the liquid. A long, black cable extended from his back towards the top of the tube, which also rocked around gently following the liquid's movement.

Upon witnessing the sight, the Chief allowed himself a small smile unseen to all, before turning around to face the other scientists.

The smile was gone, replaced by a taut line and a stoic, blank face.

"Initiate liquid mana drain. Prepare to open the tube!" With a commanding voice, the Chief spoke out orders which were followed by a rapid movement of scientists walking to different machineries and pressing many button combinations. The female assistant stepped forwards until she was side-by-side with the Chief, wanting to observe the experimental subject.

"This...we have made this...thing. Man? Beast?" Turning her head away from the tube and to the Chief, she continued with a frown on her face. "I don't even know what we are creating anymore."

"We're scientists. We simply pursue the untouched boundaries of everything we do not know, always searching, always seeking for new discoveries never before made by man. But..." Walking forward until he was right in front of the glass tube and face to face with the sleeping figure, the Chief continued as he touched the cool, smooth surface of the glass.

"We are bound by our duties to our country, to protect our nation from anything that might harm it. You do know that Onrac has been initiating hostile actions to neighboring kingdoms, correct?"

The female scientist frowned even further. "So you're saying that for the sake of protecting our country we must resort to..to _this_? Do you even realize what you have done? We cannot play gods here, tampering with human lives like this! Our technology is much, much more advanced than anything present! We could've easily built machines, airships, heck," stopping for a breath, she continued, "even an _aerial fortress_ isn't impossible for us now! So why, why would we do this!" Pointing towards the figure, she glared at the Chief, demanding an answer from him.

He turned his face away, much to the pinkette's dismay.

"_You_-"

Her words were stopped by a loud beep from the tube.

"**LIQUID MANA DRAIN INITIATED. EXPERIMENTAL SUBJECT CONDITION: STABLE. CONDITIONS GREEN. STARTING DRAIN.**"

With a loud hiss the liquid slowly began to descend down, gradually emptying the tube. The figure, losing its buoyancy, was left suspended above the floor by the black cables stuck on his back.

As the tube dried out, a clicking voice followed and the glass case slid upwards, exposing the figure to open air - and to the scientists.

Slowly, eyelids open to reveal crimson eyes, making its first contact with the silver-haired Chief. Silence prevailed for a while, with the two sides unmoving, soundlessly observing each other.

Until the male figure spoke.

"Who am I?"

* * *

"Why are we here?" Squall spoke up amidst the other Cosmos Warriors. Laguna, hearing the statement (it was more of an annoyed statement rather than a question, knowing Squall, Laguna thought) replied with a shrug.

"Beats me. I think Cosmos has something to say to us?" Nodding to himself, Laguna then grinned. "Yeah, does this mean we're gonna get something good?!"

Sighing at the Gunslinger's antics, the Lion put a palm over his face.

_'I shouldn't have said anything.'_

Sensing Cosmos' presence, everyone quickly straightened up as the Goddess appeared once again in a flash of light, with downcast eyes and a sad tinge on her face.

"The purpose of this gathering is to tell you all a very important matter." Pausing for a while taking in all her warriors' reactions, Cosmos then continued. "The Warrior of Light and Lightning were found by Kain, Yuna and Zidane." Relieved sighs came from several of the warriors, but the founding trip remained silent, as with some others, lips in a straight, taut line. "But, they are heavily injured due to the fight with Garland." As quickly as the words left Cosmos' mouth, the mood of the entire Sanctuary went downhill. Anxiety and surprise spread through everyone, with shocked looks on their faces, unable to grasp what happened back there.

"But..but they're the strongest among us! How could they just..." Onion Knight's words died on his throat as he gazed upon the Goddess - pure sadness and anguish written all over her face.

"If only I was to arrive sooner, nothing would have happened. It is entirely my fault." Cosmos said, face still down, voice trembling; tears threatening to fall from her eyes. But before it happened, a voice stopped her from doing so.

"No. It is not your fault, Lady Cosmos. The blame lies with us, who were not early enough in discovering them." Standing right in front ofthe Goddess and outstretching his left hand, Kain interjected, much to the Goddess' surprise. Cutting Kain off, however, was Zidane.

"No! It was _all_ me! If only I didn't do something stupid like pairing them up, this wouldn't have even happened!" Gripping his knuckles tightly, Zidane spoke with a genuine, apologetic tone.

Kain simply continued with a cool, calm demeanor. "Even though you did not switch places with Lightning, Zidane, the result does not change. It would just be replacing Lightning with you, and we would be experiencing the same situation right now. For the time being, all we could do is just hope for their swift recovery. Besides," turning to Cosmos,

"Lady Cosmos is not finished yet."

In reply, Cosmos nodded, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

When she opened her eyes again, all traces of sadness were gone, replaced by a grim will.

"I wish to tell you the true nature of this war."

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?"

The Old Chaos Shrine - nicknamed so due to the chaotic, swirling vortex of darkness above and the ruined interior of the temple itself, currently housed several of Chaos' Warriors.

"_Answer me_, Exdeath. What have you done?"

Garland's imposing figure stood in front of the Warlock, demanding answers. Exdeath simply grunted.

"Hmph. You mean, the manikins, Garland?"

Pointing towards one part of the Shrine's wall, Exdeath led Garland's attention to the fallen pillar near the wall.

A crystalline figure emerged from behind the pillar, walking with a slightly 'mechanized' gait. Its aquamarine blue hue reflects the entirety of its body, and the glint made Garland seethe again inside.

_'That sword. That shield. That _appearance_.'_

"I demand answers, Exdeath! What is this,"

Swinging his blade to te side, the hilt detaches from the blade to reveal a chain being extended before forcefully slamming it downwards to the crystalline figure. It promptly smashed into pieces and scattered into dust, glittery blue sand blown away by the wind.

"This _abomination_ you have summoned?!"

Exdeath laughed, finding the situation entirely futile.

"Do not bother yourself with such petty...abomination_s_, Garland," emphasizing the 's', which only serves to infuriate Garland even more, "I simply make do with what we can use from our arsenal. These manikins, after all, are part of the Emperor's plan."

Garland went silent for a moment, and after several minutes, noticing the emergence of new manikins from all around the Temple, spoke.

The cold fury of his voice is unmistakable.

"...Where is that _miserable_ failure of a ruler?"

* * *

"This war has been occurring for cycles, with me and Chaos summoning warriors to fight for us," Cosmos started,

"And in turn, the dragon Shinryu, as payment for the war to be waged, absorbs the collective experience the warriors who lost have gained-" Casting her glance towards her Warriors,

"Your memories."

"So we fight to recover our memories, only to lose it again only to fill some dragon's appetite for memories? So much for a reason to fight." Cynical as usual, Squall spoke up, breaking the silence after Cosmos stopped her speech. Firion then lifted his hand.

"Does this mean..the reason that we have nothing to remember is because this..'Shinryu' took our memories? And we have been doing this all the time?"

"Only the defeated ones, Firion. In this case, since we have no recollection of our memories, we could say that we have lost the previous cycle to Chaos, correct?" Cecil explained.

"That is true. From the conflict's start, we have always lost... forgive me for putting you all through such painful endeavors..."

Kain was about to speak up once again when Yuna started off first. "Lady Cosmos, we assure you, it is not your fault. It is an honor for us to be summoned to fight in your name, to fight for Harmony and to protect what we hold dear." Smiling gently as she spoke, Yuna tried to console their despairing Goddess.  
"So we'll fight, as long as it takes, until harmony reigns and peace is present." This was accompanied by encouraging nods and smiles by several of the Cosmos Warriors, causing a small smile to blossom on the Goddess' face.

_'Thank you, my dear warriors...'_ Cosmos softly mouthed her heartfelt words of gratitude more to herself than to her warriors.

"Uh, guys? I have a question here." All eyes turned to Laguna, except for Squall's, who only sighed in irritation yet again.

"I can't help but think all this is kind of..weird, y'know? So there's this great war between good and evil, and we fight for each group, right? But if that's the case...why pull people out from their worlds? It's like..."

"There's someone, or something that caused all this."

Silence.

Laguna only smiled sheepishly. "Um..not good?"

Until collective gasps resounded from the other warriors.

_'He actually thought of something really serious!'_ Squall held himself back from staring wide-eyed at his fellow warrior. Really? He actually thought of_ that_?

"Hey Squally! I bet you're thinking 'this guy is so awesome! Why didn't I think of that?' right?" Laguna grinned widely, as if basking in the 'praise' (rather, the confused and shocked looks the other warriors gave him).

Squall mentally headbutted himself.

_'Remind me not to expect so much from him again.'_

Recollecting his thoughts, Squall tried to think again on Laguna's words.

_'But still, what he said makes sense. If my hunch is right, everyone must be thinking of the same thing. If Cosmos and Chaos are just proxies to summon us to fight, because of a deal with this 'Shinryu' dragon...'_

_'...Who made the deal with Shinryu, and ordered them _- and us -_ to fight in the first place?'_

* * *

**AN: And HT here, again. **

**Before anything, I just want to wish everyone who celebrates Chinese New Year a prosperous new year! (More like hopefully you get lots of red envelopes and money ;D) 新年快乐, 恭喜发财, 红包拿来 XD  
**

**Firstly, I apologize for the delay! IRL matters takes priority first, so I was grasping at straws on time management to write this chapter. Prepared several other scenarios for the upcoming chapters, though! Hopefully I'll manage to wrap up Chapters 7 and so on.**

**Next, here's Chapter 6! This chapter is more of an information dump, considering the situation of the warriors currently. Well, aside from the flashback scene! I think you guys would caught up to what I was putting in back there with all the background of the story and everything, with some careful examination ;D but if this is the case, wouldn't that mean this chapter is more of a spoilerfest for those who haven't played Confessions of the Creator? But it's been quite a while (2-3 years?) since Duodecim, so I guess it's fine? XD**

**Considering the knowledge given here as a background for the story, let's just say the manikins do not exist before the 12th Cycle. Considering the scene in Duodecim where the villains consider using manikins after the portal to the Rift is opened by Exdeath (or Tree), it explains why Garland went all haywire. Well, seeing as he had quite the rough day...they don't get paid much for this, you know? Of course someone's bound to snap sooner or later, lol  
**

**Now, on to reader appreciation sections (lol)! Thanks for everyone who took the time to read my story, and shoutouts to Deviling, ManManMayday and anabel the lady shark who followed Duty! Thank you so much for reading it, glad that you all liked it. Hopefully the others like it too! :D  
**

**As always, comments and reviews are always welcome. See you at Chapter 7! I leave you with a special omake scene :D**

* * *

**OMAKE:  
**

"What is the meaning of this?"

The Old Chaos Shrine - nicknamed so due to the chaotic, swirling vortex of darkness above and the ruined interior of the temple itself, currently housed several of Chaos' Warriors.

"_Answer me_, Exdeath. What have you done?"

Garland's imposing figure stood in front of the Warlock, demanding answers. Exdeath simply grunted.

"Hmph. You mean, the manikins, Garland?"

Pointing towards one part of the Shrine's wall, Exdeath led Garland's attention to the fallen pillar near the wall.

A crystalline figure emerged from behind the pillar, walking with a slightly 'mechanized' gait. Its aquamarine blue hue reflects the entirety of its body, and the glint made Garland seethe again inside.

_'That slightly ripped baby blue jeans. That cream-colored turtleneck halter top. That _appearance_.'_

"I demand answers, Exdeath! What is this,"

Swinging his blade to the side, the hilt detaches from the blade to reveal a chain being extended before forcefully slamming it downwards to the crystalline figure. It promptly smashed into pieces and scattered into dust, glittery blue sand blown away by the wind.

"This _abomination_ you have summoned?!"

Exdeath grunted.

"It may be an abomination, Garland, but _please_, stop destroying every manikin that looks like an 'abomination' to you and sit down. We're judging here." emphasizing the 'please', which only serves to infuriate Garland even more, "You're blocking the others' view."

"Dammit tin can, you should've let me burn that one! How in the world could something as _ugly_as that even exist?!" An enraged Kefka was screaming obscenities behind one of the horizontal pillars being set as a judging table for the other Chaos Warriors.

Garland went silent for a moment, noticing the death glares several of the Chaos Warriors gave and after several minutes, noticing the emergence of new manikins from all around the Temple, spoke.

The cold fury of his voice is unmistakable.

"...I knew we shouldn't have done a manikin fashion show."

* * *

**;D**


End file.
